User blog:Xelistren/My Bee ideas
Pirate Bee Colorless epic Pirate bee is slower then a basic has 4 in attack and gathers 2 pollen and makes 10 honey making it without abilities the worst epic in the game Abilities Stealing link - links and uses the nearest token not owned by the player, if none if available then it activates a buzz bomb. Rocker Bee Colorless epic Rocker bee is faster then a basic has 2 attack and gathers 11 pollen and makes 60 honey Abilities Melody''' '''- Grants +100% Critical Power for 30 seconds. Critical Power increases the pollen and damage of critical hits. Token Link - Collects all other ability tokens, granting 25 Honey per token. Luck increases the amount of Honey. Cloner Bee colorless legendary Cloner bee has the same stats as a basic bee. Abilities Clone Beam - Shoots a beam at a random bee in your hive for the next 30 seconds Cloner bee releases one bee that is an exact clone of the bee hit. Transform - turns into a random bee from your hive, all stats and abilities become the same as that bee for 1 minute. Cub Bee Colorless Legendary Cub bee has no attack, but otherwise share the same stats as lion bee. Abilities Pride - all lion bees in your hive double their attack stacks up to 5 Token Link - Collects all other ability tokens, granting 25 Honey per token. Luck increases the amount of Honey. Biker Bee Blue Legendary speed attack and production rates are all dependent on the number of different bees in your hive. Abilities Blue Bomb+ Blue Boost Biker Clue - All bees in your hive gain blue pollen collection rate equal to the number of each type of blue bee in your hive. Hyper Bee Colorless Epic this bee is faster, stronger and a better producer, then a basic bee but at a cost. Abilities Hyper Bomb - By paying 10000 honey this bomb removes all pollen from 5 patches around the token. Sugar - Hyper Bee takes 1,000 - 1,000,000 Honey and recieves Hyper stacks. Each stack adds .1% to all of his stats. Note 1,000 honey equals one stack. And they don't disappear for 2 hours, if they do disappear then hyper bee becomes tired for the next 4 hours. Bee Master Colorless Event This bee's stats are equal to the average of your hive. Abilities Colorless random Activates a random colorless ability, based on your hive construction. Abilities from rares-.5% chance added. Abilities from epics-1% chance added. Abilities from legendaries 2.5% chance added. Abilities from events 10% chance added. Blue Random Activates a random blue ability, based on your hive construction. Abilities from rares-.5% chance added. Abilities from epics-1% chance added. Abilities from legendaries 2.5% chance added. Abilities from events 10% chance added. Red Random Activates a random red ability, based on your hive construction. Abilities from rares-.5% chance added. Abilities from epics-1% chance added. Abilities from legendaries 2.5% chance added. Abilities from events 10% chance added. Giant Bees Giant bees all take up 4 slots, and tend to be better then their regular counterparts. Giant Basic Bee Colorless Giant Basic This bee is slower then a basic but generates 4x pollen and honey. True Bucko Bee Blue Giant Epic Slower then Bucko but stronger, produces more, and has more energy then Bucko. Abilities Blue Boost+ - Drops a token that adds 4 stacks of Blue Boost. Category:Blog posts